


Ravenous

by xStephyG



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen can't follow the rules he set out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

The chair creaked and groaned under the strain of Cullen’s white-knuckle grip on the armrests, the wood seeming as though it could crack and splinter at any moment. This had been his suggestion. He had made the rules. Rules Evie had been somewhat sheepish but no less enthusiastic in agreeing to. Rules he was now regretting. **  
**

While he said he would not touch her, only watch and possibly give direction, there was nothing in the guidelines he set out that were preventing him from taking himself in hand. Nothing stopping him from relieving the burning desire that was scorching a path through his body to settle low in his abdomen and make his straining erection throb with every beat of his racing heart. Even still he kept his fingers wrapped tightly around the armrests to hold himself back while he leaned forward in his seat, smouldering eyes locked on the undulating body before him. If he was going to give in to carnal pleasure it would be only once he made it to the bed he was sat in front of.

Evie was laying across the large bed, every inch of her sumptuous skin bared and glowing under the warmth of the candle light. Her normally bright eyes were glassy, hooded, and focused solely on Cullen. Her full lips hung open, soft whimpers and hushed moans slipping from between them in a constant stream. Her freckled cheeks and elegant neck held a deep rose tint that under any other circumstances one could assume it was from bashfulness. Her back was arched up off the bed, thrusting her heaving chest toward the ceiling. Her bountiful breasts shuddered with every panting breath, the rosy buds at their peak hardened to the point of almost looking painful, in desperate need of lips and a tongue to soothe the ache.

Shaking the thought of his mouth on Evie’s chest from his mind, Cullen’s questing eyes moved lower down her voluptuous body. He watched enraptured as the muscles of her soft stomach quivered and flexed, invoking memories of way those supple curves fit perfectly against his body. He could practically feel the straining muscles against his abdomen now.

Turning his sights lower still, he groaned lewdly as Evie rolled her hips in a frantic rhythm, chasing her orgasm with a fervent need. One of her dainty hands was tangled in the sheets beside her thrusting hips, tearing at the soft cotton with enough force that the material looked as though it would be rended at any moment. But the state of the sheets was of no concern to Cullen. Not with the way her other hand was moving between her thick thighs.

“Turn yourself toward me and open your legs.” Cullen ordered lowly. “I’d like to see all of you.” A keening whimper was the only response he received before Evie shimmied into position without taking her hand from its place at the apex of her thighs. After that it only took him clearing his throat expectantly for her knees to fall to the side and she was revealed to him fully.

A lewd groan rumbled low in Cullen’s chest as he watched two of Evie’s delicate fingers disappear into her glistening, pink cunt. She pumped the digits rapidly in and out of her cunt, the thick scarlet curls that covered her sex catching the moisture that clung to them with every thrust. Each time she filled herself completely she would flick her thumb over her clit and whimper. Soon her inarticulate whines began to very coherent and fervent cries of Cullen’s name along with frantic pleas for more; for his hands, his mouth, his body. Him.

Hearing Evie moaning his name and begging him to join her had Cullen’s cock twitching painfully in the confines of his trousers. His crushing grip on the arms of the chair tightened even further while he waged a war within himself between his steadfast control and his animalistic need. He watched through crazed eyes as Evie slipped her fingers from her sopping cunt and trailed the soaking digits up to her swollen clit. As she began to massage frantic circles over the hardened pearl Cullen’s focus remained locked on her glistening cunt. He licked his lips, growling lowly at the thought of tasting her, plunging his tongue into her sweet flesh and devouring her.

When Evie mewled his name once more, Cullen could no longer hold back the ravenous beast within him. He launched himself from his seat with such ferocity that the wooden chair tipped back, crashing loudly against the floor. However, neither he nor Evie took any notice. Not with Cullen finally giving in to what they both desire so fervently. Crawling onto the bed, he settled on his knees between Evie’s spread thighs. In one swift movement Evie’s wrist had be ensnared in Cullen’s tight grasp and torn from her cunt to be replaced by his mouth. He pressed a hard kiss to her glistening lips, prompting her to buck her hips while begging him for more. Releasing his hold on her wrist, he seized her hips, dragging them up off the bed so that he could bury his face in her offered bounty.

Evie hooked her legs over Cullen’s shoulders, arching her back to press her soaking cunt into his hungry mouth. He wasted no time in taking her throbbing clit between his lips, suckling on the bundle of nerves as though he was on death’s doorstep and Evie’s nectar was the only thing that could save him.

All too soon, Evie’s entire body went rigid and she cried out, a high-pitched whine of Cullen’s name that traveled through his eardrums, bypassed his brain, to shoot directly into his throbbing cock. Her thighs clamped down over the sides of his head, her hips thrusting against his eager mouth frantically.

As Evie rode out the euphoric bliss of her orgasm, Cullen plunged his tongue into her quivering cunt, collecting every drop of her nectar and drinking it down greedily. It was only when she began to whine from overstimulation and push his face away that he relented. The animalistic savagery that had taken him disappeared the instant he heard her pleading for him to stop. Unhooking her legs from his shoulders, he lowered her hips and legs back onto the bed with great care and watched through blown pupils as her pliant body relax completely into the sweat-dampened sheets.

As Evie struggled to catch her breath, Cullen slid out from between her twitching thighs and crawled along her body. Settling on his side next to her, he quickly wiped the remnants of her arousal from his stubbled chin before wrapping her in his tight embrace. With his gluttonous appetite now satiated, his lust-fogged mind returned to his aching cock still straining against the fabric of his trousers. Pressing his cock into her hip, he began to thrust shallowly against her, desperate for a modicum of relief. In the blink of an eye, the starving beast turned into a well-behaved show dog, nipping at the heated skin of Evie’s neck while rutting shamelessly against her rounded hip.

Before Cullen could alleviate his fervent need by any measure, Evie placed her hand on the front of his shoulder and pushed him away. A needy groan slipped from between his lips as he rolled onto his back. He had expected her to straddle him, to free his throbbing cock from his trousers and sink down onto him, enveloping him in her hot, wet cunt. At least that was what he had hoped she would do. But instead, Evie propped herself up on her elbow, flashing him a shy yet mischievous grin. Trailing an unsteady finger down the front of his chest, she lightly traced around the head of his cock without ever actually touching it before pulling her hand away entirely with an almost timid sounding giggle.

Turning a pitiful gaze to Evie, Cullen lifted his hand and reached for her, aching to have her body joined with his, to feel her lush curves against his hard body. But before his fingers could even skim her glowing skin, she caught his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. She placed a tender kiss on each of his fingertips, grinning against his burning skin when a desperate moan erupted from the back of his throat.

Slowly, Evie guided Cullen’s hand to the front of his trousers, laying his palm over his throbbing erection and curling her fingers around his, encouraging him to take himself in hand through the fabric. After he had gripped himself, squeezing his length and tracing his crest to gain a small bit of relief, she removed her hand from around his. Sliding away from his the barest amount, she folded her arm under her head and laid down on her side facing him. With a demure smile lifting the corners of her full lips, she gazed at him through her lashes and spoke in a hesitant but hopeful tone. “I think that maybe it might be your turn now…”


End file.
